


B L U S H

by Moonllotus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sirius Black, Confident Remus Lupin, Crack, First Kiss, High School, Jock Sirius Black, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nerd remus lupin, Oneshot, Recreational Drug Use, Texting, high school party, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonllotus/pseuds/Moonllotus
Summary: Oftentimes Sirius caught Remus staring at him. Instead of looking away like anormalperson, Remus would throw him a smile or a wink and Sirius would become hopelessly flustered. His hazel eyes would follow how Sirius’ blush spread from the apples of his cheeks and towards his ears.It was cute.





	B L U S H

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhyTFNot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyTFNot/gifts).



> Written based off of **WhyTFNot** fanart and writing prompts. 
> 
> No beta.

Remus Lupin was not a fan of sports, he didn’t understand the point of competition or the unnecessary violence that came with it.

Yet here he was, sitting on the bleachers around his school’s pool, his best friends’ Lily Evans and Peter Pettigrew on either side of him. Cheering on their team.

Why?

Because of _Sirius Black_.

Damn Sirius Black. The bane of Remus’ existence, and the star of his wet dreams.

The guy Remus had a crush on since eighth grade before he became hot. Sirius used to have terrible acne, braces, and a lisp. Then he came back to school after the summer vacation of tenth grade looking damn fine. And he was just gradually growing into his looks as he got older.

Sirius with his ink black hair that brushed his collar, storm cloud gray eyes, perfectly square jaw and cheekbones so sharp they could cut glass. Gone were the braces, and his skin magically cleared. Swim team had done his body wonders. He still had the lisp, but it wasn’t as pronounced as it had once been.

Remus was thirsty for him.

See, Remus liked to pride himself on his confidence. Honestly, life was short so what did he have to lose by behaving this way? He wasn’t cocky in the slightest, but he knew he was handsome and smart. These were facts. He wasn’t the top of his class, but he managed just fine. He enjoyed reading and studying. He sometimes wrote fanfiction. He was a bit of a nerd. But so what?

In the world of high school, Remus was an odd-man-out. Most kids his age did not feel the same way he did about things. Honestly, he got along better with his teachers than he did with his peers.

Yet he tended to hide from this one boy in particular extra hard.

“YEAH!” James Potter was cheering the loudest from the front row, his purple football Letterman jacket like a beacon. Beside him was little Regulus Black, shy and quiet freshman, but pleased to be there.

Lily was taking photos the entire match on her phone, she was part of the yearbook and would eventually choose which she would want to print.

“There’s a party after this, at Marlene McKinnon’s house,” Peter told them, leaning forward to be heard.

“Aren’t she and Black dating?” Lily asked while side eyeing Remus.

It was no secret between his friends how he felt. How he had been feeling, ever since he was twelve. Back when Sirius was scrawny and had gotten into a fight with a bigger kid who had been harassing Remus in the boys' restroom. Evan Rosier had been his name, fourteen and twice the size of Remus at the time. Sirius had jumped on Rosier’s back, and where Sirius was James was close behind. The three of them had been suspended and Remus had avoided speaking to Sirius since.

That didn’t mean that he didn’t watch him. Like the creeper Remus was.

Oftentimes Sirius caught Remus staring at him. Instead of looking away like a normal person, Remus would throw him a smile or a wink and Sirius would become hopelessly flustered. His hazel eyes would follow how Sirius’ blush spread from the apples of his cheeks and towards his ears.

It was cute.

Remus shrugged at Lily, “I heard that it’s at her parents’ beach house. So, bonfires? The ocean? It sounds like a good time.”

“You hate parties,” Peter deadpanned.

“But you know who he _doesn’t_ hate?” Lily waggled her eyebrows.

“Shut up!” Remus laughed and shook his head at her.

He watched as the swimmers came out of the water. Sinewy bodies wet and shimmering under the fluorescent lights. Sirius was grinning widely at James and Regulus, taking his goggles off. Even with the swim cap on he was gorgeous. Some people just have unfair genetics.

The match was over, the last one of the season for the boys swim team. People were clustering to talk or dispersing.

“Well, I have the van tonight,” Lily told them. Referring to her dad’s beat up old faded red minivan that really should have been impounded eons before any of them were born.

“It’s Saturday, my curfew is midnight,” Peter shrugged.

“So we’ll check it out and leave before the clock strikes twelve! Like the Cinder-fellas that we are,” Lily shrugged, twisting her long ginger hair into a sloppy top knot. “I’ve always wanted to crash a party anyways.”

* * *

 

Marlene McKinnon was the Homecoming Queen and future Prom Queen once they become seniors. She was a bit of a Mean Girl ™. Beautiful, with her long platinum hair and bright blue eyes, princess-like. It hid how scathing she could truly be.

Peter, Lily, and Remus somehow managed to avoid her upon entering her family’s home. It was overcrowded with students from both the local high school, their opposing school from the match, and some college students from the local community college. Former classmates who had nothing better to do.

“This is like every high school party from all those nineties movies,” Remus muttered to his friends, causing Peter to snigger and Lily to guffaw.

“PETTIGREW!” James’ voice boomed over the din of people, causing several to glance up from whatever it was they were doing.

James always made sure he was larger than life itself. He was vibrant in a way that no one else could really compare to. He grinned widely, a Gatorade bottle in his hand, his arm thrown casually around Peter’s shoulders. “What’s up Pete? Good to see you, man!”

Despite being at the height of popularity, James was typically nice to everyone. It was what was going to earn him the title of Prom King when he became a senior next year.

“Hey James,” Peter beamed up at him. Happy to be in James’ orbit.

“You brought Evans,” James smiled charmingly at Lily before his bespectacled gaze fell over to Remus and froze. “Oh shit! And Lupin? I never see you at these, man. Holy shit. Do you know who would be stoked about you being here? Sirius.”

“What?” Remus gave his two friends a questioning look. But they were already too busy following James into the kitchen to really understand what was going on.

James thrust a bottle of water at Remus, “here, take this to him, yeah? He’s out back!”

Lily and Peter shrugged and Remus returned the gesture before leaving through a door that led to the backyard from the kitchen. There were plenty of people smoking and drinking, a bonfire was out by the sea. There was music playing from inside of the house that seemed to pour outside, though not as loud. Remus didn’t even know half of the people here.

Sirius was easy to spot. Away from the large group by the fire, sitting on a piece of driftwood that looked more like a log. With what appeared to be a cigarette hanging off of his plump lips. Fuck, but he had a really nice mouth.

Remus hadn’t spoken a word to him since before freshman year. What the hell did James know about Sirius being ‘stoked’ about him being there? Instead of being nervous, Remus just shrugged it off and went with the flow. He moseyed over to him and plopped down beside Sirius. It wasn’t until he was closer did he smell the skunk smoke coming off of the other boy.

“Oh shit,” Sirius breathed, releasing smoke into Remus’ face without meaning to.

Remus grabbed the joint and held it between his teeth before passing the water to Sirius. “From James.”

“You or the water?” Sirius asked while fumbling to open the bottle.

Remus took a drag with one hand while taking the bottle from Sirius’ hands, pinning the bottle between his knees and unscrewing the cap. “You’re a mess. How much have you smoked?”

Sirius flushed, “that was my first toke. Thank you very much!” He drank his water for something to do with his hands.

“You’re a lightweight then,” Remus murmured, “and this is shit. Who did you buy from? Dearborn?”

“Yeah,” Sirius stuttered.

Remus rolled his eyes, “go to the Prewett brothers next time. Their stuff is so organic it’s almost vegan.”

“Okay,” Sirius watched him as Remus created smoke rings. “So, um, no glasses today?”

“Contacts,” Remus shrugged. His hazel eyes narrowed in on Sirius. Who was wearing his own purple Letterman, ripped black jeans, black Vans, a white t-shirt, and his hair was up in a sloppy ponytail. Remus wanted to eat him.

Sirius motioned for Remus to pass the joint over. His nails were polished black.

Fuck he was hot.

“You’re cute when you blush,” Remus muttered while handing the bud back.

“I don’t blush.” Sirius lied, cheeks an obvious pink in the dim lighting of the fire.

“Shotgun me?” Remus nudged him playfully, and a smile bloomed over his face as he watched Sirius’ ears become red.

“Um, I’m really bad at that,” Sirius muttered, worrying at the hole on his knee.

“I could do you?” Remus leaned forward. Fuck it, fuck it all. He was going to do something about this weird tension that had always hung around the two of them. They stared at each other and avoided each other and he made Sirius blush. For as long as he could remember, it was probably a mutual feeling.

“Oh, um,” Sirius wet his mouth, “okay.”

Never mind that they hadn’t had a conversation in years. Or that their friends always tried to get them to hang out. It dawned on Remus that this entire thing had probably been planned by Lily, James, and Peter.

“Do I make you nervous?” Remus asked before he inhaled deeply, holding the smoke in his lungs.

“N-no,” Sirius tripped over his words, body trembling.

Right.

He grabbed Sirius’ chin and tilted his head before pressing their lips together. Their mouths didn’t have to touch, and neither did their tongues. But they did.

Remus was suddenly very aware that they were outside. The heat from the bonfire was close enough that people were able to see them. The sand under his shoes, the smell of seaweed, the sound of the ocean. The sweet yet harsh taste of weed and the feeling of Sirius’ wet tongue against his own had his heart beating loudly in his ears.

When they finally pulled apart, Sirius quickly let all of the smoke rush out of his lungs. “What the fuck was that?” His voice was high, almost a squeak.

“Shit,” Remus gulped. He wanted to bolt, to get up and run back into the heart of the party. To find his friends and drag them home. Instead, he took a deep inhale of the bud between his fingers. Releasing it through clenched teeth. “Fuck”

“You haven’t talked to me in three years dude,” Sirius shook his head in disbelief before reaching for the joint and taking a hit. “What the fuck?”

Remus suddenly wished he had worn his glasses so that he could hide behind them. “I don’t know. It seemed like a good idea. I wanted to.”

“What if I didn’t?” Sirius arched a brow.

“Then I’d call you a liar,” Remus shrugged.

"But rumor has it I'm dating Marlene. What if I was?"

"Are you?"

"No. I'm gay. And you’re very bold Lupin.” Sirius passed him the joint and then turned his head to shotgun Remus. For someone who was ‘bad’ at it, he did a phenomenal job of doing it.

They giggled over nothing together. Sharing languid kisses and smoking until there was nothing left. They made plans together, promises and created stories of their futures.

Remus sat with his legs out before him, Sirius leaning heavily against him, head on his shoulder. This was where their friends found them sometime later. Their hands were linked together, fingers interwoven. Relaxed in ways they had never been before.

Remus couldn’t say he remembered Lily and Peter getting him home, but he remembered the feeling of Sirius’ mouth.

* * *

 

 **Siriusly Adorable** (09:56): Hey, you said you were treating me to breakfast today. Here’s my address in case you lost it. Hurry up, I’m hungry.

 **Remus** (09:58): Unlike some people, I’m punctual. I said I’d pick you up at 10. Turning on your street now.

 **Siriusly Adorable** (09:59): Don’t text and drive!

Remus laughed as the light turned green and he made his left onto Sirius’ street.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my stuff and want more? Follow me on [tumblr](https://moonllotus.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
